Shattered Dreams
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Not long ago Heero raped Duo, he wants to confront Heero about it so he can start living his life again, but when he goes to see Heero is he just set up for another chance at being raped? RR
1. Shattered Dreams

Disclaimer applies:  
  
Notes: Yaoi, rape stuff.yeah a 1x2 based fic.  
  
Shattered Dreams  
  
Rain flattened itself against the window of Duo's apartment, smacking at the clear light glass. The beading noise disturbed the young man who tossed his head back and forth and tried to plug his ears with a pillow. His long tasseled sun brown hair glided off the side of the mattress and sank to the floor, making his head move sideways. Finally too annoyed but the pouring rain the American sat straight up in bed and threw his pillow at the window, "Dammit!" He yawned.  
  
Duo curved his body off the bed and stood on his toes as he stretched to the point were he couldn't focus his eyes and felt dizzy. He moved towards the window and drew back the curtains to see the sky painted in black with no sign of the storm letting up. Scratching his hair he sulked his way to the bathroom, yanking off his clothes as he got to the shower and pulled the shower curtain aside.  
  
"Boo." A husky voice suddenly spoke. Duo screamed and fell back on his rear, his hands raced for an article of clothing to cover himself. A figure loomed in the basin; strong hands were wrapped tightly around the shower curtain threatening to snap the ringlets that bound the plastic. The stone face of the Japanese pilot appeared and grinned at the frightened bewildered American on the floor. Heero leaned out of the tub and let his fingers roam along the boy's silky legs, Duo suddenly stood up and gasped when Heero grabbed him and tugged him into the shower and suddenly with a loud crash the lights flickered off.  
  
Duo woke up in a dry sweat plastered to his skin, his breath labored and he tried to control his himself from yelling. Not the same dream again, he thought and tore at the blankets around him freeing himself. The alarm clock read it was only 7 am so with a grunt he shifted out of the bed.  
  
He moved slowly to the window and peeked outside to see warm clouds emerging and the sun banking low in the early sky. Crossing his room to the bathroom he quickly went up to the shower and yanked the curtain away to find nothing but a dingy colored tub. "Ugh you are so stupid." He murmured to himself and took his clothes off and got into the tub.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The coffee shop was loud and jumpy this earlier he noted as he sat by himself in the corner. Duo had never really ventured out this early in the day to get a look at the busy mornings most people had. Quietly he sipped at his coffee and zoned out for a little bit, his brain not really focusing on anything till a familiar body image came into view.  
  
"No." Duo whispered and sunk deeper into the shadows of his spot. There standing at the counter was Heero stone faced as usual. He gripped the drink he had gotten in his thick hands, Duo watching them, those hands that had mauled him that late night.  
  
Heero didn't look around at anyone but left after he had gotten his order, he was wearing the same shirt he had, had on then, the white polo shirt. Blood must come out fairly easy Duo noted as he slowly moved out of the shadows.  
  
Shaking now he grabbed his cup and moved out of one of the back doors into the alleyway. Quickly he moved down it, his feet grinding against the concrete echoing emptily against the windowless walls. Suddenly in his skin he felt like someone was behind him. Twisting his head he glanced back bit the walls bred dark spots and it was unclear if anyone was there.  
  
Faster Duo sped up, when he thought he heard footsteps matching his he spun around totally to face the other direction and glared down the alley.  
  
"BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!" Duo jumped and thought his chest had left his body at the rude noise echoing around him. After the first few seconds he noticed it was his cell and yanked it out of his pocket and stuck it to his ear.  
  
"Hello!" he half yelled the word as he was still on the edge of being freaked out.  
  
"Duo? Are you okay? This is Quatre."  
  
"Oh.Q." Duo sighed in relief and pushed his back up against one of the walls, he watched his shoes quietly letting his adrenalin come down.  
  
"Where are you? Are you still coming over, it's almost 12."  
  
"Yea I was on my way right now.yep.okay.yeah.YEAH.k.bye-..bye Quatre!" Duo snapped the phone shut quickly. He loved Quatre and everything and he was his best friend but ever since that night Quatre had hovered over him like a mother bird, always wanting to make sure Duo was safe and sound.  
  
/Maybe I should talk to Trowa about this/ he thought, /I'm sure at least Trowa can make Quatre listen to him/ Duo turned then and quickly walked out of the alleyway and into the streets towards Quatre and Trowa's place.  
  
____________TO BE CONTINUED________________________  
  
Well? Like it? Hope so! Review~!!!! The SCANTY fan =^-^= 


	2. Shattered Dreams part 2

Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Wing Notes: Well here's the second part, hope it wasn't too long of a wait for some of you. Anyways enjoy!  
  
Shattered Dreams Part 2  
  
Quatre and Trowa's house loomed in the suns frosted light of the warm June day. The garden's rows of pink and yellow flowers swam next to the white trimmed house with the brick walkway and cement stairs. Duo's black boots thundered up them, making hollow empty cries that alerted the intense blonde inside. The door was swung open before the Americans hands could rest a beat against it and his little friend grabbed him up in a sturdy hug,  
  
"Duo...." He breathed a sighed relieve and brought him into their home, Trowa stood near and nodded at his companion.  
  
"Ah Quatre come on! I'm fine; you act like this every time I come here!" But the little pilot just giggled and walked him farther into the house, into the living area and sat him down on the big couch.  
  
"Lunch will be served soon!" Duo frowned he hadn't really wanted to stay that long, he just came by to give Quatre the assurance he wasn't in any immediate danger and then wanted to be on his way. The violet eyes glanced up to Trowa begging him to put Quatre on some kind of leash and back down.  
  
"Dear you never told Duo about lunch.....I'm sure he has things to do today." Quatre glared at Trowa and turned to Duo,  
  
"You want to stay for lunch don't you?"  
  
"Afraid I can't, you agreed this was just a drop by occasion....Quatre I really have things that I need to do....I like to visit you but you can't keep going about this thing...it's.....over...its done with and drudging this shit up over and over again really doesn't help me." Quatre suddenly looked hurt and folded his petit hands in his lap; blue eyes shimmered with a sheath of tears and he turned his head away from his best friend a little so he wouldn't see it.  
  
"I just want to help Duo, nothing more...sorry to keep bringing it up but I really think you should go to a therapist about this or something....maybe move...after all Heero still knows where you live and a set of new padlocks isn't going to keep him out."  
  
"Shut up Quatre!! I can't take this mother goose thing from you anymore! I AM FINE!" He flung himself up and thundered towards the door, Trowa was at his side however upon Duo opening the front door.  
  
"Duo....I'm sorry about Quatre but please don't do this...It will break Quatre."  
  
"Break QUATRE!? BREAK QUATRE!? Who's really broken here Trowa?? Answer me! You talk about Quatre being broken, well when Quatre gets his innocence stolen....when Quatre gets his dignity shattered....when Quatre is pushed down on his own bed and raped by YOU THEN you talk to me about him being broken!" And with that the door was quickly slammed shut and Duo leaping down the steps and racing down the driveway and out of site.  
  
Duo's cell phone jingled in his pocket, he picked it out and threw it into the road as he walked home. He could here it scratching along the pavement as the vibration kicked in. Still his feet walked away and back towards the run down apartment he lived in, half a mile down Rush Burrow Street and across the old park lands and he was almost home. The apartment complexes glowed in the daylight, broken glass danced along the walkways, the grass around the place was yellow and burnt and the dirt was outgrowing the weeds.  
  
Duo pushed open the front door and darted up two flights of stairs to his apartment door, unlocking it he flung himself inside and slammed the door shut; buckling all the locks and chains he then slowly sunk to the carpet. His eyes stun and soon tears trickled down his cheeks, he didn't even feel them though. His tears had been so frequent they fell without him noticing anymore.  
  
It was dark through out the apartment. The blinds were pulled down and the windows locked, the lights were out and it was humid and dry there. Duo turned on one of his fans and walked into the bathroom, running his hands under cold water he wiped his face off with a cool washcloth and then went to go change into some comfortable clothes. Upon entering his room he noticed his grey sweater was sticking out of the hamper, peering at him in disgust. Shocked Duo stood there, he had pushed that bloody shirt all the way to the bottom of the hamper, how the hell had it gotten to the top? However Duo slowly removed it and unfolded it completely, streaks of maroon lined the cotton, in patches and splotches of blood, it was stained Duo thought as he ran his shivering fingers over the cracked blood stains. Letting his other hand trace up to his face to certain places there had once been scars and cuts that had made these prints on his old sweater. Duo shivered and pushed the shirt back down into the hamper and snapped the lid shut.  
  
He found his way over to his dresser and found a pair of long pajama pants and a red beat up t-shirt. Flinging them on he jumped onto his small bed and pressed his head into the pillows. Inhaling sharply he closed his eyes and meekly pulled some of his covers over his body.  
  
"You're very beautiful Duo...do you know that? Everyone thinks of Quatre as the little angel...when it's really you....with your pale skin....your pretty light eyes....your soft features."  
  
"Ha ha! Yea sure Heero! What are you talking about?" "Heero....Heero what are you doing? Are you kidding me or something haha!"  
  
"I want to close that pretty mouth of yours...permanently......"  
  
"Heero...Heero stop it, STOP IT!"  
  
"Heh heh what's wrong? You don't want me anymore?"  
  
"Please....I'm beginning you! (crying) PLEASE! HEERO!!! NO!! STOP IT!"  
  
"My little angel....shhhhhhhhhhh  
  
(Muffled chocking sounds)  
  
"How do you like it now Duo? Was it everything you imagined?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo sat up screaming clutching his sides his eyes red from crying in his sleep. Hanging his head he knew he had dreamed it again, damn Quatre for stoking it in his mind again. But who was he kidding, every night it was the same say for a couple blessed nights when he could sleep peacefully.  
  
However now he sat collapsed and crying hysterically on his mattress. Tugging his bony hands through his brown locks Duo's whole body gave out on his bed. "DAMN YOU!" He screamed. "I HATE YOU!!!....I fucking hate you." Covering his face with long shaky fingers Duo continued to sob into the night hoping he would never brush skin with that man again...though how unlikely that was going to be.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Well~ what did you guys think? Hope u enjoyed! Leave comments! MWUAH! 3 The SCANTY fan 


	3. Shatterd Dreams part 3

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine

Author notes: I felt bad haha I've been paying attention to my Wolf's Rain fics so here is an update! Enjoy!

* * *

Shattered Dreams 

Part 3

* * *

Poking his feet out from under his covers, Duo gently lowered himself out of his bed. It was late in the day now though the sun was trapped behind the thick blanket-curtains he had pinned up. The American felt sick today, his stomach was churning and a lump was settling in his throat.  
  
"Ugh what's wrong?!" Duo growled and wondered out into the dark living room, flicking on the lights Duo gasped at seeing something tall in the corner but then proceeded to smack himself as it was just a stack of boxes he had placed there awhile back. Still groggy he rubbed his eyes and went to the door to see if the mail had come. Upon opening it there was a small letter laying on his mat, it was an eerie bone white with no writing on it and startled him a little.  
  
Picking it up Duo felt a shiver go up along his spin and he quickly shut the door and locked it. He looked at the envelope for a minute then tore it open, trembling fingers snatched a small cluster of photos out from the shards of paper. Duo stood stark still, his eyes tracing back and forth over the material. Pictures of himself tied up and gagged; naked on his bed in a fetal position with blood streaked all over him, you could also see the covers of his bed had raspberry stained patches painted around him. His hair was undone and tangled around his face which was bruised with his eyes clenched shut.  
  
A cry escaped from the broken man's lips and he let the photos spill onto the floor. He then took off into his bedroom and slammed the door shut backing up till he felt his back against the cool wall. That lump in his throat was almost to his mouth and he desperately wanted to go to the bathroom but the fright kept him pinned against the wall. Why couldn't Heero just let him be?! Duo hadn't pressed charges against him either in hopes it wouldn't drudge Heero back up into his life again but it didn't seem to be working. 

Duo went over to his window and ripped the curtains down, dusk was quivering around the edges of the buildings, eating up the last of the sunshine. Thrusting the window open Duo peeked out of it feeling the burst of cool summer air against his face. He backed away and rummaged for some clean clothes in his drawers, then tore through his closet finding an old pair of flip-flops. When he had the shoes and new clothes on he leaned out of window and climbed down the emergency fire escape and jumped down three more sets of stairs and landed safe on the damp ash fault.  
  
Duo then ran down the street and into a crowd of people, he was heading for the last place he could go. Perhaps he would let him stay there for awhile, he had to...he wouldn't turn him away....would he?

* * *

Three knocks echoed out along the cold street late that night, followed then by a horrible silence which seemed to last forever. After awhile though the door opened a crack and an almond shaped eye peeked out from the thin strip of light.  
  
"Duo?" The door opened all the way now and the American breathed a sigh of relieve.  
  
"Wufei!" The Chinese man moved aside and let the tired Duo come into his house. "I'm really sorry just coming over like this but I don't have anywhere else to go." Wufei gestured to the sofa which Duo happily sat down on and relaxed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yea I'm fine, just tired!" Duo tried smiling but gave up and just sighed happily at being able to rest his feet. Wufei's home was so clean and well kept; it also smelled of sweet spicy incense. There was a lot of Asian influence in the house's decorations but it made Duo feel safe and comfy.  
  
"I see," Wufei eyed Duo for a second. He wasn't really buying Duo's excuse but he figured Duo would tell him in time and on his own.  
  
"Well...I was fixing dinner. I'll make you a plate."  
  
"Oh, no Wu, no need-"  
  
"Quiet Duo, you're my guest." Wufei then left to go into the kitchen. When the American thought Wufei couldn't see him he got up and went to check the front door, making sure it was bolted. However Wufei was watching him out of the corner of his eye and sighed softly, whatever was wrong with Duo he was going to have to find out soon.

* * *

Wufei handed Duo a bowl of rice and a fork while he sat down the main dishes on his little coffee table. Duo started gobbling down the food but stopped suddenly and looked at Wufei with pieces of rice scattered all over his face.  
  
"Eh....I'm sorry Wufei." But the Chinese man just smiled.  
  
"Ah Duo, you apologize for what? You've always eaten this way in front of me." Duo smiled sheepishly and continued to eat. He really was hungry and was quite happy to have some real food. When everything had been eaten Wufei gently took the dishes back to the kitchen with a full Duo tagging after him.  
  
"So can I stay here tonight Wu...I mean Wufei?"  
  
"Duo..." sighing softly Wufei put a hand on the young man's shoulder and locked eyes with him. "You are always welcome here. I know you think I'm just annoyed by you but you are my friend...." Duo suddenly felt warm inside and smiled.  
  
"So that's a yes?!" Duo laughed and pulled gently on Wufei's rat tail.  
  
"Don't push it Maxwell." Wufei grinned. "But...I need to know something before you stay the night."  
  
"......Go ahead..." The fragile man eyed his friend with suspicion now, should he answer him truthfully? He doubted Wufei would turn into another Quatre, hovering over him all the time....but still he was unsure.  
  
"What happened between you and Heero...its no mystery that you two were together...I mean are you still together? Did you just have a fight or-" Suddenly Duo shot a finger into Wufei's face only inches from his nose.  
  
"Let me make this clear....we were never together, Wufei...."  
  
"I see....so...what is it then?" Duo gulped back a sob in his throat and lowered his finger which was now shaking.  
  
"Heero...he...Heero...ra-"  
  
"I see, Maxwell...I see. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." With that the conversation was over and Duo was a little stunned that Wufei had finished the sentence in his head and not let him finish. Though it was quite a relief

* * *

Wufei showed Duo his spare room, it was small and simple. A twin size bed with yellow sheets and pillow cases, a small desk that had a lamp and some reading material on it and a bookcase filled with huge books, some in Chinese.  
  
"Here." Wufei handed Duo a large shirt of his and a pair of boxers. "They are clean." Wufei smirked; he knew very well Duo would have made some wise remark about that. Duo only laughed and took them,  
  
"Shay Shay." Duo smiled as Wufei turned to him in surprise then laughed quietly.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
That night Duo found a serene sleep in Wufei's house. He felt protected and he knew if Heero were to come here that Wufei would be able to fight him. His stomach was full and his body relaxed but slowly a nightmare began to creep into his mind, imposing on his quiet slumber. Abruptly Duo sat straight up in bed and screamed,  
  
"WUFEI!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Don't worry this is not really a cliffhanger just a little insight into the next chapter, and he just yelled out to Wufei because of his dream, so don't flame me about a cliffhanger haha please? Oh and I hope my English spelling for Chinese was okay 0o I asked my Taiwanese hubby and he said that looked right haha! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please review Luv The SCANTY fan 


End file.
